Hidden Truths and Burried Secrets
by sandychild
Summary: Akari moves to Waffle Town. She meets serious Gill, and developes a special feeling for him, while Gill also finds something special about her. But what happens when Luna, Gill's old love, moves back to Waffle Town?
1. Chapter 1

Early in the morning as Akari strolled down the streets of Waffle Town, she notices a cat just walking near the fish shop On the Hook. She bent down to pet it until she heard.  
"Good Morning Akari." Curious to whom it was, she spun around turning to Elli.  
The receptionist smiled, "My, you re up early today Akari." The farmer grinned, "Of cours I'm up early Elli, by all means I'm a farmer!" "Oh, are you done your farm work already?" asked Elli.  
"Yep! I was done early in the morning since I only had to water my plants." Akari replied "What are you planning to do now?" questioned Elli.  
"Well, I'm going to try and get a part time job somewhere and maybe meet new people. I haven't met much since I've only been on this island for a few days." said Akari "Well why don't you get a part time job at my work? I'm sure you can help out a lot there."  
"Really!?" exclaimed the farmer, "I would love to help you! Let's go!" The receptionist smiled as they make their way to the square. As they enter Town Hall, Akari finds herself bumping into something........................or someone..... Nervously, she looks up to see a young man about her age, with blond hair and cold blue eyes, holding a clipboard, staring down at her. Gulping nervously, she said, "Um....Hello..."  
"Oh, Gill!" shouted Elli as she catches up to them. "Good morning Gill."  
"Good morning." he said bluntly. He looks back at Akari. She isn't much shorter, but he's still taller than her.  
"Ah yes, you are that new farmer girl." he said.  
Akari grinned, "Yep! That's me! I'm Akari. And I suppose your name is Gill."  
"Yes, it is" he replied seriously, he doesn't really have interest in chatting since he has alot to get done. "And I must get back to work now." As soon as he said that, he turned his heel and walked back inside. Akari turned to Elli, who shrugged and said, "Gill is my co-worker. He's also Mayor Hamilton's son."  
"HE'S Mayor Hamilton's son?! Don't you think he's the total opposite from his dad?" Akari questioned.  
"Well yes, he's like that to everyone. But all he wants is for the island to get better." "Oh...." Akari replied as she followed Gill inside the building. As soon as she stepped through the door, she quickly examined the room. Then she spotted Gill who was sitting down at his desk. He notices her and said, "Good morning, what is your business at Town Hall?"  
"Oh! Elli told me I should get a part time job here."  
He stares at her with his cold blue eyes then finally replies, "Well then follow me."  
She follows him upstairs to the library. "Put those books neatly on the shelf in order." he said as he motioned to the pile of books on the desk." Akari nodded, "Yes! Sir Gill!  
In the matter of fifteen minutes, she finished stacking all the books neatly in order. So she makes her way downstairs to see Gill struggling with a stack of books and paper.  
"Do you need help?" she asked.  
"No." he replied stubbornly, "It's heavy." Before rolling her eyes, Akari grabbed the half of the stack out of his hands and walked to the counter. "You want them here?" she asks. A stunned Gill replied, "Yes. Thank you." "No problem!" Akari replies with a cheery voice, but Gill just turns around and walks back to his desk. Akari shrugs it off and walk towards Elli, and plops down in front of her. "Man he's stubborn." she said as she glanced over at Gill who was sitting at his desk writing in something. Elli smiled, "That's usually him." The girls chatted for a while until Akari decided to follow Gill upstairs. As she peered through the railing, she spotted Gill sitting reading a book quietly. She walked up slowly towards him and sat down beside him.  
"What'cha reading?"  
"A book."  
"What kind of book?"  
"A really interesting one."  
"How interesting?"  
He looked towards her with his annoyed face. Akari smiles. "Are you done?" he asks.  
"Hee-hee" she said with a cute smile. Gill sighs as he turns back to his book. Akari leans on the desk and stares up at him.  
"What?" he asks "Hee-hee! Nothin!"  
"Hmph."  
"Hey Gill,"  
"What?"  
"What do you like?"  
"Tomatoes."  
"What else?"  
"Tomato juice."  
"Anything else?"  
"Gill?"  
"Gilly Willy?"  
"Gill? Gill? GILL!!!???"  
"AHHHGH!!!!! WILL YOU BE QUIET!!!!???"  
"Hee-hee! Even the always calm Gill loses his temper once in a while. I see... Now I know your weakness!"  
"Akari, be quiet."  
"No."  
"JUST LEAVE!!!"  
The shocked farmer looked at him. Stunned and hurt. "Hmph, fine! I'll leave!" the farmer yelled as she turned and stormed out the door, leaving a confused Elli behind.  
As Elli can hear the heels of Gill's shoes coming down, she asked questioningly, "What did you do to get her mad?"  
"What did I do!!?? She wouldn't stop bugging me!!" he hollered.  
"That could have gone better you know." Elli calmly replied.  
"I don't really care Elli." Gill replies as he sits back down at his desk. But in his mind,  
he really did feel bad, usually if something similar happened to him, he would just brush it off as if nothing happened. But oddly, he felt kind of bad.  
Elli looked towards him, "You should say sorry to her."  
"No, I will not." he replied without looking up towards her.  
"Yes, you will."  
"No, I won't."  
"Gill, you really hurt her feelings."  
"I don't care, I never asked her to bother me in the first place."  
Elli sighs, "You should just go and say sorry to her. I'm sure she'll forgive you."  
Gill sat at his desk in silence. Maybe I should, he thought.  
The next morning, Akari hears a knock on her door. Curious to see she it was, since she hadn't met many people yet, she ran and opened the door, revealing Gill. As Akari was about to slam the door, Gill quickly reached his hand and held the door.  
"Wait! I assume you re still mad, but I came here to..."  
Akari interrupted, "Oh! So you want to yell at me even more huh!?"  
"That's not it. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just stressed out and I guess I took it out on you and I'm sorry, I really am." he said, though he felt wierd. He's never truly apologized to someone. After saying that, he took out a silver ore from his pocket and held it out to Akari. "Here, take it. It's a symbol of my sincere apology." Even after being so stunned of everthing he just said, Akari grinned, "I forgive you Gill." With saying that, she took the ore. "So, does this mean we're friends?" Akari asked hopefully.  
Gill slightly smiled, "Yes, we are friends." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hee hee! Yay! Chapter 2 is uploaded! I had writen up to chapter 6 but I didn't have time to type it but I managed to finish this. So here you go! I hope you like it!**

Morning comes as Akari shields her eyes from the blindening rays of the sun. "Mmmmmm...." Chores, she thought, sighing she got up and did her morning ritual, then went outside. As she stepped through the door, she say Gill walking towards Caramel Falls.  
Grinning to herself, she begins to plan her mischief. As fast as she could. she began to water her plants and led her animals outside. Then, she made her way to Caramel Falls, deciding to do the rest of her work later.

As she peers past the large rock she was hiding behind, Gill came into view. Surprisingly, he was holding a fishing rod, attempting to fish. Holding her laughter, she crept up behind him and shouted, "BOOOO!!" He jumped, but it wasn't enough to scare him. He turned around to see who it was. His face twisted in anger but calmed down when he saw Akari's petit face. He sighed, "Akari, what was that for?"  
"Hee-Hee! I scared you!"  
"Akari, you did not scare me." he said turning back to his fishing rod. "  
Akari stared at the fishing rod. "I didn't think you're the type of person to do this stuff Gill."  
"I have hobbies Akari." he replied, not bothering to look at her.  
"Your hobby is fishing!?"  
"No, I just go fishing once in a while."  
"Oh." she said, still not taking her eyes off the fishing rod. "Oh! Hang on, I'll be right back!" Akari said before darting back to her house. She opened her tool box and grabbed her fishing rod, then she went back outside and ran towards Caramel Falls once again.  
She was relieved when she saw he was still there, then tossed the lining of her rod into the water. "I'll fish with you!" she smiled to him, as he stared down into her warm brown eyes. "If you want to." he said, turning away from her. Though, he felt a bit awkward. He isn't used to having someone by his side, besides his childhood days.

After a few moments, Akari felt a pull on her rod, with a determined face, she pulled as hard as she could. Seeing how much difficulties the farmer was going through, Gill put down his rod and began helping the farmer pull. After a few moments of struggle, the lining broke, and Akari and Gill both fell backwards, Gill to the ground, and Akari to Gill's chest.  
As soon as Akari realizes where she was, she got up. Looking down at Gill, she offered him a hand. He refused it and got up on his own. Both looked at each other and blushed from embarrassment. "Heh heh, sorry Gill, I guess my fishing rod is kinda weak. I should really get it upgraded." she said, putting a hand behind her head, hoping Gill wouldn't yell at her. But surprisingly, he sighed,  
his face still red, but he said looking away from her, "It's fine. And yes, I agree, you should get it upgraded." After saying this, he took his fishing rod and said to her, "I better get going." Then, he turned and walked toward Caramel river District. Smiling awkwardly, she shouted, "Bye!"

The next morning, Gill came through the doors of Town Hall. "Good morning Gill." Elli smiled. "Morning." he said, walking towards his desk. "I heard you and Akari went fishing."  
Gill's eyes widened, his face turned light red, remembering the scene. "I-I didn't go fishing with her, she was just there." he said trying not to sound nervous.  
"Hmmm....." Elli thought, her smile wider than usual.  
"What?" Gill's eyes darted towards her.  
"Hmmmmmm.... Nothing." she smiled.  
"Ugh, you remind me of Akari."  
"I thought you two were friends."  
Gill paused, looking away, "..... I don't know."

**So..... How was it? Was it bad? Was it good? I want to know! Please review!!**


End file.
